Mark Henry
Mark Henry ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Der stärkste Mann der Welt hat Probleme (Dezember 2011 - April 2012) Mark Henry trat zum ersten Mal bei der 1. SmackDown-Ausgabe auf, als er Backstage eine Diskussion mit John Morrison führte. Die Beiden stritten darüber, wer den besseren Kampfstil hat, bis Morrison ihn mit einer fiesen Bemerkung im Regen stehen ließ. Mark Henry qualifizierte sich in der folgenden Woche für einen Platz im US Title Fatal Four Match bei Extreme Rules wo er jedoch unterlag. Wade Barrett entschied das Match für sich, an dem außerdem Sin Cara Negro und Cody Rhodes teilnahmen. Bei Smackdown #7 bekam Mark Henry ein Paket von Mick Foley, welches eine DVD beinhaltete. Der Inhalt dieser DVD hatt Henry scheinbar sehr wütend gemacht hat und er verdächtigte Foley das Video selbst aufgenommen zu haben. Auf der Suche nach Foley traf er auf R-Truth. Eine Woche später bot ihm R-Truth mit seinem „Freund“ Dodo Hilfe für Henrys scheinbares Problem an und so attackierten sie gemeinsam einen vollkommen überraschten Mick Foley im Parkhaus. Bei SD #11 trat Henry vor das Publikum und versprach, den Täter ausfindig zu machen, der ihm so mit dem Video zugesetzt hatte. Er mutmaßte, dass Mick Foley nicht dumm genug sei, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Plötzlich tauchte Kane auf und verpasste dem Worlds Strongest Man den Chokeslam, vorher war ein seltsames Video über den Titantron gezeigt worden, was sich auch in der Folgewoche fortsetzte. Es wurde nie aufgeklärt, wer dieses Video einspielen ließ. Beim WrestleMania traf Henry auf Ezekiel Jackson, verlor jedoch. Aufeinandertreffen der Tiere und der kleine Mann aus Kapstadt (Mai 2012 - Juli 2012) Man sah Henry dann erst wieder bei SmackDown #17 im TV als er sich mit Batista anlegte. Die beiden wollten herausfinden, wer der gefährlichere und erfolgreichere ist. In der folgenden Woche setzte Henry das 1. Ausrufezeichen und attackierte Batista während dieser ein Interview führte. Es schaukelte sich immer weiter hoch und so trafen die beiden Giganten beim PPV King of the Ring in einem Steel Cage Match aufeinander. Dieses Match konnte der Mann aus Silsbee dann auch gegen das Tier Batista gewinnen. Bei SmackDown #19 wollte Justin Gabriel den großen Texaner von einer Zusammenarbeit überzeugen, was dieser jedoch immer wieder ablehnte. In der nächsten Woche half Henry Gabriel, als dieser von den Awesome Ones (The Miz & Drew McIntyre) attackiert wurde. Henry machte jedoch sofort klar, dass dies nix zu bedeuten hatte. Bei SmackDown #21 revanchierte sich der Südafrikaner Gabriel, in dem er Mark Henry zum Sieg gegen The Miz verhalf. Henry schien ihn langsam zu akzeptieren. Beim PPV Summerslam sollte es zu einem Match um den Tag Team Gürtel der Awesome Ones gegen das Team aus Henry und Gabriel kommen. Die Champions beendeten das Match jedoch schon bevor es anfing und machten ihre Gegner schon beim Entrance kampfunfähig. Auf Anweisung der Offiziellen hin wurde das Match bei der folgenden SmackDown Ausgabe nachgeholt und die Awesome Ones konnten ihren Titel verteidigen. Nach dem Match wurde Henry von der zurückkehrenden nWo angegriffen und ausgeschaltet. Ruhige Zeiten und die Rückkehr der Hall of Pain (August 2012 - Present) Henry kam beim PPV Iron Will zurück, wo er jedoch genau wie Jack Swagger und Batista gegen R-Truth unterlag, der damit ein "Goldenes Ticket" gewann, was ihm einen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. In den nächsten Wochen sah man Henry nur vereinzelt vor den Kameras als er u. A. von Sin Cara genervt wurde. Bei SmackDown #35 kündigte das Entrancevideo Henrys, nach einem Match zwischen Big Show und Diamond Dallas Page um den TV Title, dessen baldige Rückkehr an. Bei SmackDown #37 war es dann so weit und Mark Henry kam mit einer selten zuvor gesehenen Aggressivität und Brutalität zurück. Er sollte mit Big Show gegen Santino Marella und DDP um den TV Title Marellas in einem Tag Team Match antreten, verletzte jedoch vor dem Match Big Show schwer am Bein, zwang DDP damit zum Rückzug und konnte schließlich den kleinen Italiener 1-on-1 besiegen. Henry war damit der neue TV Champion und konnte den Titel auch beim PPV Extreme Rules verteidigen. Dort viel ihm dann auch DDP zum Opfer, den er ebenfalls verletzte und so in seine Hall of Pain aufnahm. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Television Title Typische Aktionen *Big Splash *Headbutt *Corner Body Splash *Millitary Press (Slam) *Slingshot Body Splash Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars